


Finding the Words

by Aethelflaed



Series: Sawdust of Words [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Aethelflaed
Summary: London - Sunday after the Not-Pocalypse.After dining at the Ritz, Aziraphale and Crowley go for a walk.  Aziraphale has something he rather desperately wants to say, but isn't sure if Crowley will be receptive...





	Finding the Words

LONDON - SUNDAY AFTER THE APOCALYPSE - EARLY AFTERNOON

“Have you any idea how  _ amazing _ this feels?” Aziraphale swayed as he walked, spreading his arms wide. “I feel like I could – ”

“If the next word is ‘dance’ I’m going to have to do something drastic,” Crowley warned. He swaggered down the sidewalk; even as he threatened, he barely scowled. All the hallmarks of a particularly good mood.

“Does it look like I’m dancing?”

Crowley gave him a long considering look. “Well, it doesn’t look like the gavotte, but whatever that is does not belong on a public sidewalk.”

“Oh.” He stopped trying to imitate Crowley’s swagger and put on a serious expression. “It’s not important, anyway.” Aziraphale hadn’t been thinking clearly since sitting down to lunch at the Ritz. His mouth said things without consulting his brain, and now his legs and arms were joining in. Every once in a while, his whole body shivered with delight. He was flooded with a strange energy, practically giddy with it, flitting from one thought to the next almost at random.

He felt… _ unrestrained _ . Everything that had held him back, gone in a puff of smoke. Or more accurately, a splash of holy water. It was a new world; he was a new angel. The smile fought its way back across his face.

“It’s extraordinary. I feel like I could…I could do anything!”

The demon raised his eyebrows just slightly behind the dark sunglasses. “I can see that. Try not to hurt yourself in the process.”

“Hurt myself? Ha! Did I tell you I had  _ Beelzebub _ afraid of me?” Aziraphale clasped his hands behind his back, laughing at the memory. “Lord  _ Beelzebub _ , afraid of  _ me _ !”

“Yes. Several times.”

Had Aziraphale been talking too much? He’d told the full story of his Trial in Hell at least twice at dinner – cut through with comments about the food, the music, anything that came to mind. He found he couldn’t even  _ remember  _ half the things he’d said, just the feeling of being so  _ blissfully  _ happy. Everything seemed so  _ wonderful _ .

There was something he wanted to say. He could feel it, growing inside him with every breath. But he couldn’t find the words, so he said everything else.

Did Crowley feel it, too? Ever since they left the restaurant and began wandering the streets – it was a beautiful summer afternoon, hours of sunlight to go – he’d been quiet. He seemed more guarded than at the Ritz, where he’d talked all through the meal and even ordered himself a slice of cake for dessert, smiling just a little when Aziraphale ate most of it. Now he walked with his eyes straight ahead, only giving curt answers to the angel’s comments.

Was he tired? Angry? Happy, but keeping it inside? Crowley was very hard to read, sometimes.

As they approached an intersection, Aziraphale flicked his eyes at the lights. They immediately changed, so he and Crowley didn’t even need to slow down for the crossing signal.

“You’re being very free with the miracles.”

“It’s just a light.”

“It’s  _ every _ light.” Crowley glanced to the far side of the street, crowded with pedestrians, while theirs stood empty. “And I don’t think we’ve passed a single human for ten minutes.”

“Twenty, at least.” Aziraphale couldn’t see what the fuss was about. “Oh, let Gabriel try and stop me. I’ll give  _ him _ a strongly worded lecture!”

“That’s a…fascinating mental image.”

“I wish I could have seen his face at my Trial. I hope you made an impression.”

Crowley stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, shoving his hands in his pockets. “About that. Gabriel was…well, you know what he’s like better than I do. He...didn’t let me say much of your defense.”

“Oh.” That should have been disappointing. Aziraphale waited for the crushing weight of it to hit him.

It never came. For the first time in, well, all of Time, Aziraphale found he didn’t care what Heaven thought. He’d done what he’d done, and it didn’t matter if They approved.

The realization only added to his giddiness.

“Actually,” Crowley continued, “he got pretty angry when I tried to say anything.”

“That’s probably because you tried to argue, didn’t you?” Aziraphale waved his hand. He didn’t need to know the details of  _ that.  _ “Gabriel doesn’t like to be argued with. Or interrupted. Or told things he disagrees with. It’s my own fault for not preparing you properly.”

“His whole attitude seemed...really inappropriate.”

“That’s his prerogative as an Archangel.” Aziraphale could see where this was going; Crowley had never liked Gabriel, made no secret of it. “You punched him, didn’t you?”

“What? No. Of course not.” Crowley grimaced at the cracked sidewalk. “That would have given it away, wouldn’t it? Also, he wasn’t standing close enough. So, I um…” He looked up with a smirk. “I breathed a column of Hellfire right at his smug face.  _ Almost _ hit him, too.”

Aziraphale laughed, trying to picture it. “That’s perfect! Even better than when I splashed Holy Water at about a hundred demons.” He lowered his voice, leaning closer. “Some of them screamed, you know.”

Crowley grinned back fiercely. “If he’d ever eaten real food, Gabriel would have soiled himself.”

“We really knocked the bottom out of them!” Aziraphale couldn’t have felt better if he’d faced the Archangels himself. He wanted to swagger and smirk and shout rude words. This must be how Crowley felt  _ all the time.  _ “If you need someone to chase off the Forces of Hell in the future, count on me.”

“And if Gabriel ever tries to contact you again, let me know. Right away.” Crowley held out his hand. “Heaven or Hell, we handle it together.”

“Agreed!” Aziraphale clasped Crowley’s hand enthusiastically.

It was something they’d done so many times through the years, but this one felt different. Warmth spread up the length of Aziraphale’s arm.

Crowley’s hand tightened. Was he trying to pull away, or pull Aziraphale closer? There was no hint in that carefully detached expression. The black lenses only reflected the angel’s eyes.

Aziraphale pressed his left hand to the back of Crowley’s, holding him there a moment longer, fingers tracing the bones of his hand. All the things he wanted to say pounded against the walls of his heart.

Neither of them breathed.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale whispered hoarsely. “For everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” His tone was flippant, but Aziraphale was sure Crowley gave him a tiny - but warm - smile before sauntering away.

Something  _ was _ different. Though they were no longer touching, the heat of Crowley’s hand still warmed his palms. The air between them as they walked was electrically charged.

“I never realized how  _ intoxicating _ it is to Rebel. No wonder so many Fell.”

Crowley folded his arms, scowling into the distance. “That’s not…exactly it. I suppose rebelling is  _ part  _ of it, but most demons never feel...what you’re feeling.”

Aziraphale’s brain frantically tried to sort that out. Crowley sounded so  _ certain _ , as if he was feeling the same thing. That  _ must  _ be it. Unless it meant the exact opposite. “So…what is it?”

The look Crowley shot him was so quick, Aziraphale almost missed it. “Getting away with it, for a start. Cheating death. Bit of revenge for the times you’ve been wronged. And, I suppose, it…depends what inspired the rebellion. Something more than wanting power or disobeying for the sake of it. I don’t know, I’m not an  _ expert _ .”

Unspoken words screamed inside his head. “Have you ever felt…whatever this is?”

This time Crowley didn’t even glance. “I think so. On occasion.”

After another few dozen feet in silence, Aziraphale stepped in front of Crowley, forcing him to meet his eyes. “We should do something. To celebrate.”

“Do something? You mean apart from dine at the Ritz and explore…where are we, anyway?”

Aziraphale realized he had no idea. They weren’t lost, exactly, but it wasn’t a part of London he’d seen before. The streets were lined with pawn shops, convenience stores and the sort of restaurants that catered to university students who had had too much to drink and needed a midnight snack.

“That’s not important. What I mean is…I feel…transformed.” He found he was twisting his hands and forced them back to his sides. “I’m ready to...do something I’ve never done before. I want to try new experiences. I…” This had seemed simpler in his mind.

Crowley glanced at his watch. “We haven’t argued in over three hours. That’s a new experience.”

“You’re not making this easy.”

“Aziraphale, I’m not the one who decided to stop ten feet from a dumpster and start babbling about ‘doing something.’”

The angel glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, a large black bin dominated the alley mouth next to the nearest restaurant. “I say, that is a bit ripe, isn’t it?” He hadn’t even noticed the smell.

“Can we move now? Please?”

Crowley brushed past, and Aziraphale fell back into step at his side. This was hopeless. There was probably some sort of protocol for these things. He should go back to the shop and research. There had to be some kind of manual; humans had a book for  _ everything _ .

Already he could feel the moment slipping away. If he didn’t say something now, he probably never would.

“What sort of ‘new experiences’ did you have in mind?” Crowley wondered after two minutes of silence. “Because that fast food place over there sells burgers that only technically qualify as meat.”

“That is  _ not  _ what I meant.”

“New outfit? We could get you something really shocking, with an actual color in it.”

“Crowley…”

“Oh, I know. Have you considered trying  _ any _ piece of technology invented in the last hundred years?”

“I have a modern speaking telegraph, you know.”

“That  _ telephone _ was an antique when you bought it  _ fifty _ years ago. And if I hadn’t pushed you into it, you’d probably still be using homing pigeons.”

“Crowley – just stop.”

“I’m not the one who brought it up.”

“I was  _ trying _ to tell you something.”

“You’ve been  _ trying _ all day. Get to the point.”

“It isn’t  _ easy _ .” He stopped again in the middle of the sidewalk, pressing his hands to his temples. Trying to organize his thoughts. “I have a hard time finding the words.”

Crowley leaned against a streetlight, arms folded, exuding barely restrained impatience.

“Right.” He pressed his palms together, trying to stop the shaking. I’ve been thinking a good deal about… about myself, and yourself. We’ve known each other a long time. We’ve done…many things together. But in that time, I’ve been reluctant to call us friends. I don’t know why. I’m sure your tendency to be rude and wildly sarcastic at inappropriate moments has nothing to do with it.”

“It’s a good thing only one of us has a sarcasm problem.” At Aziraphale’s glare, Crowley rolled his eyes and settled into a completely blank expression. “Fine. Talk. I won’t say a word.”

“Right,” He started again, clearing his throat. “Where was I? Ah. Friendship. Yes. Well. Over the past few days, I’ve said a lot of things. And you’ve also…said…things. Different Things.” Crowley clenched his jaw slightly, but not another hint. “But I didn’t mean the things I said – or actually, I meant most of what I said. But not the things that – what I’m trying to say is – oh, stop looking at me!”

He couldn’t take another moment of scornful silence. Of course Crowley didn’t feel this way. He might be different from other demons, but he was  _ still a demon _ . With everything that entailed.

The warm feeling in Aziraphale’s stomach twisted back in on itself, turning cold, dying. His heart ached, he couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

He quickly turned away, losing himself in the crowd of pedestrians that suddenly flooded this side of the road. 

He didn’t even turn at the call of “Angel!” behind him.

\--

Crowley caught up with Aziraphale just outside a small park. You couldn’t go more than a few blocks in this part of London without running into a park, but this was a particularly poor example. A rickety bench sat beside the untended path. The grass was yellow in the summer heat, where it grew at all. Maybe if the gardeners made an example of one or two trees, the rest would start growing  _ properly _ .

“Aziraphale.”

The angel turned, struggling to mask his emotions behind the usual aloof, pretentious façade. As if Crowley wouldn’t notice how wet his eyes were. “Ah. There you are. I’m afraid I got a bit carried away. Don’t know what came over me.” He cleared his throat. “All I meant to say was, I consider you a – ”

“Shut up. You had your turn to talk, Angel, now it’s mine.” He gestured toward the park bench. Some human had wandered in, looking for a place to read, but one glare from Crowley sent him running.

They settled on the bench in their usual manner, Crowley slouched comfortably, Aziraphale sitting so straight you could balance half the bookshop on his head, muttering under his breath about “waste of time” and “don’t know what else there is to say.”

This was not going to be pleasant.

Crowley had been dreading this moment for longer than Aziraphale could have imagined. He’d run through the conversation thousands of times. Sometimes, when he was alone, the words would rise up in his mind unbidden, forcing him to test each phrase. Make it better, clearer. Guess how Aziraphale would react, and prepare a response to that. It was frustrating, exhausting, and never failed to put him into a foul mood. Sometimes he just wanted to get it over with, for better or worse. But mostly, he’d just hoped this day would never come.

He scowled at the yellowed grass so hard it began to turn green.

Once, there’d been a carefully prepared preamble, but over the years he’d cut it down to the simple, brutal truth. “You lie all the time.”

“I  _ beg your pardon _ ?” It certainly wasn’t what Aziraphale had been expecting. It might have been funny, but laughter was the furthest thing from Crowley’s mind. His stomach clenched tight, every muscle in his body under tension.

How was this  _ worse _ than facing the Archangels?

“You lie to me, you lie to your superiors, you even lied to God.”

“That,” Aziraphale spluttered “is not – exactly – what happened!”

Crowley shook his head. “And probably more than anything, you lie to yourself. You may be the most dishonest person I know, and coming from a demon, that’s saying a lot.”

“It certainly is! How can you sit there and accuse  _ me  _ of being…deceitful, when you – ”

“I’ve never lied to you. Not about anything important.” Crowley still stared at the grass, but Aziraphale’s silence spoke volumes. “The thing is, it doesn’t matter. You have never, ever been able to fool me, not in six thousand years. You lie  _ all the time _ , and I still see the truth all over your face, every time. Clear as if you’d said it out loud.”

He finally turned, but now Aziraphale was staring off into the withered park, face a mix of wonder and dismay. Those two revelations alone were enough to keep his mind occupied for hours, replaying and reevaluating six thousand years’ worth of conversations.

Crowley had always hoped, if the time came for this conversation, that this part, at least, could be fun.  _ Remember that time, 1658, I said we should try that new drink at the Exchange Street coffee house? You acted so shocked I’d even suggest going to such a place, or drink something smuggled in from China? I knew you’d already been, and you were worried the shop-owner would give you away. _

But now the moment was here, and he only felt bitter. He could hear it in his voice, feel it twisting his lips no matter how hard he tried to speak calmly.

He gave Aziraphale half a minute to absorb it all, then pushed on.

“So. Here you are fresh off your first real rebellion, full of all this...excitement and you’ve got something you want to tell me. You’ve been trying all afternoon, but you can’t seem to find the words. Probably scared how I’m going to react.” He studied Aziraphale for any hint of emotion. There - the smallest hint of a flinch at Crowley’s words. “But the thing is, I know what you want to say. Angel, I knew long before you did. You’ve been shouting it in my face every day for over seven hundred years.” He scowled harder. “You have  _ no idea _ how annoying it’s been.”

“Oh. Well.” Aziraphale turned his back to Crowley, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry if it caused you any discomfort. I shall be more considerate in the future.”

No, that wasn’t what he meant  _ at all _ . Over the years, Crowley had pictured a hundred possible outcomes. He’d hoped Aziraphale might guess what he was trying to say, expected him to at least try and argue. But this – that slump of defeat as the angel shrank in on himself – he’d never predicted this.

He had to try again. Crowley moved a few inches to the right, forcing his voice to sound less angry. “Why do you think I’m telling you all this?”

“Crowley, I understand. You’re a demon. You don’t…feel things the same way angels do.”

“What?” He usually  _ liked _ it when Aziraphale left him speechless. “Why would you think that?”

“In Heaven it’s generally agreed that…demons can’t feel any positive emotions.”

“Use your stupid head. You  _ know  _ me. You can’t believe  _ that _ .” He wished the angel would face him.

Aziraphale’s hands clutched the splintered wood of the bench, as if to stop himself from running away. “I knew it couldn’t be so clear-cut, not once I’d met you. You laugh, you enjoy life. Sometimes you’d…say things, do things, and I’d think ‘We can’t be so different.’”

“Aziraphale…” He shouldn’t have said so many flippant things before. It was the nerves, knowing  _ this _ was coming, so of course he’d gone and made it  _ worse _ .

“You are very hard to read sometimes, Crowley. I can’t be blamed if I was…projecting…” He cleared his throat. “But we are… _ friends _ , and I’m happy to continue…”

“Listen to me!” He grabbed Aziraphale’s shoulder urgently, which got him to turn, at least. He stared to the side of Crowley’s face, as if that would hide his expression. Crowley forced his voice to be as soft as he could manage. “Why today? Why did you try to tell me now, after all this time?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “I suppose…I thought I could do anything, so why not this? I felt like if I didn’t say something, I would burst. And…earlier, in the street, I thought we’d…shared a  _ moment _ .”

He squeezed the angel’s shoulder, gentle pressure, until finally Aziraphale looked him in the eye. “I’m a demon. Something was ripped out thousands of years ago, when I Fell, and yes, that changed me. More than you can imagine. But it wasn’t… I can still  _ feel _ everything.” A light slowly filled Aziraphale’s eyes – understanding, and hope. “But I no longer have the words. There are some things I can never say. No matter how much I want to.”

Something like horror crept onto his face. “Why? How does that even  _ work _ ?”

“How should I know? Falling doesn’t exactly come with a manual.” Crowley sighed and tried to find that soft voice again. It seemed to be helping. “It’s another part of my punishment, obviously. Aziraphale. I…I know what you want to hear from me. I know those words are important to you. But I can never, ever say them.” Now his hand was the one clenched, wrinkling the angel’s jacket, trying to keep him from running away.

“But I’ve heard you say…” His expression was as blank as it ever got. “Just yesterday, you said you’d lost…”

With a shaking hand, Crowley tried to smooth out the wrinkles he’d created. He probably pressed harder than he needed to; he had a strange need to make sure his friend was still solid. “I thought you were gone forever.” His voice very nearly broke. “Turns out grief really loosens the tongue, but that was  _ still _ all I could say. As for the rest – I don’t know. Words. Emotions. There’s this disconnect. The stronger I feel, the worse it is. When I really  _ mean _ it, I can’t find the words.”

He rested his hand on the bench behind Aziraphale, but didn’t move away. He’d said what he could. He hoped it was enough.

Crowley watched questions drift across the angel’s face, until one emerged: “Is that why you’re so sarcastic all the time?”

“What? No, that’s just me being me.” He half-smiled, even though he didn’t quite feel ready, hoping he would smile back. “Inappropriate times are the  _ best  _ times for sarcasm.” Aziraphale turned his eyes away, studying his feet.

They sat together silently, each absorbed in his thoughts.

Aziraphale spoke first. “I suppose this explains…certain things.”

“I suppose it does.” They were still talking. The worst might be over.

“If you can’t find the words on your own, maybe I could…ask you questions? Give you something to respond to.” He tilted his head just a little, looking at Crowley out of the corner of his eye.

“It might work,” he said slowly, comparing the idea to conversations they’d had. “Just. Be a bit vague. Gross understatement is about the best I can manage.”

“Why? Surely something direct, that you can’t – ” He flinched back from Crowley’s grimace, turning to stare at the grass again. “Right. Vague it is.”

This pause was shorter.

“I believe I may have mentioned feeling certain unspecified but generally positive emotions.”

“You may have said that, yes.” This time the half-smile was genuine. “And it probably doesn’t need to be  _ that _ vague.”

“You said you felt…the way I’ve been feeling…on occasion. Was that, perhaps, a bit of ‘gross understatement’?”

“Might have been.”

“And have you felt that way today?” There was a tiny shake in his voice.

“It’s entirely possible.”

“Can you remember…when you first felt it?”

“Hmm.” It had been a long time ago, but he could still remember the heat of the desert at sunset. All the built-up tension in the present was no match for the memory of that gleeful, invincible feeling of doing something Hell would never approve of, just because he wanted to do it.

“Well,” he leaned closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. “This one time I was given a  _ fantastically _ terrible assignment and I thought, ‘Bugger this, I’m going to visit that angel on the wall of Eden first.’”

Aziraphale spun to face him. His bright eyes were all Crowley could see. “That was  _ six thousand years ago _ !”

Crowley shrugged. “Give or take.”

The angel covered his face. “I’m an idiot!”

“Can’t disagree with you there.” He couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t want to stop.

“I’ve wasted so much time.”

“No, you haven’t.” He gently pushed the hand away, until he could see Aziraphale’s face again. “None of that time was wasted. Trust me. And we have so much more ahead of us.”

“And you want us to go on as…what?”

“I don’t know. Friends?” He rolled his eyes. “Labels are for humans, Angel. Just words. I don’t care about that.”

Their fingers were still touching. Aziraphale jerked his hand, not quite enough to break contact. “So, what  _ do _ you want?”

For the most part, Crowley hadn’t wanted  _ anything _ . He knew what they each felt, and that was really all that mattered. He’d been happy to just let things develop as they did, giving the occasional nudge to see what happened. For thousands of years, he honestly believed they’d never be more than friends, and that had been fine. He didn’t need words, or promises, or declarations. None of that meant anything to him.

But lately, there was one thing that had bothered him. One thing he had begun to hope might change.

“What I want, all I want, is for you to stop lying to me. And to yourself.” He brushed his thumb across Aziraphale’s fingers. “Everything else, we can figure out together. But I need to know. Are you ready to do that?”

Aziraphale nodded. “I…yes, I am.” He started to smile, then abruptly stood up, stepping away. “I feel better already. What…what comes next, do you think?”

Crowley stood slowly, stretching his arms. The day seemed brighter, the air smelled fresher, even the park wasn’t so bad – one tree in the corner was almost respectably green. There was a smile on his face that wasn’t sarcastic  _ at all. _ He felt he could laugh forever.

“I’m sure we’ll find out as we go.” He stepped close beside his friend. “So. Aziraphale. Were you serious about that ‘trying new things’ business? Because you know how I feel about new experiences.”

“Well,” the angel considered uncertainly. “I suppose you were right about new technology. All these young adolescents keep coming into the shop hunting for Pokémon and I have no idea what that means. Is it a type of Google?”

Nothing could make Crowley laugh quite like Aziraphale.

“Was that not right?” The angel met his eyes, almost smiling.

“What you said made no sense at all.” He leaned closer. “And that’s not what I had in mind.”

Before he could think, or change his mind, Crowley brushed his lips against Aziraphale’s.

He’d only meant to do it once, to see how it felt.

It felt good.

Aziraphale leaned closer, tilting his head.

One kiss became two, then three…

When Crowley finally stepped back, he pulled off his glasses, trying to memorize every detail of Aziraphale’s face: the eyes shut, the lips half-pursed, slowly breaking into a shuddering smile.

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered, almost too softly to be heard. But when he opened his eyes, they shouted it to the world.

Crowley grinned and pushed his glasses back on. “I thought that might do the trick.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered off. “Come on, Angel.”

As they left the park, Crowley nudged Aziraphale with his shoulder. “As for ‘new experiences,’ let me tell you. I’ve waited six thousand years to get an angelic soul to corrupt, and I have  _ plans _ . Mostly involving fast vehicles, loose morals, and truly disturbing amounts of alcohol.” He flashed his teeth. “Unless you have something you want to try first.”

“Actually,” Aziraphale slid his hand down Crowley’s arm, pulling his hand out of the pocket, twining their fingers together. He smiled uncertainly. “There is something. But we’ll need your car. And I’ll have to pick something up at my shop.”

Crowley looked down at their clasped hands. This day kept getting better.

He laughed as they walked. “I have no idea where you’re going with this, but I already like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! And thanks, as always, to my beta kindathewholepoint.
> 
> Because I know there will be questions about this: no, Crowley is not "forbidden" from saying any specific words; context matters. The stronger the emotions, the more things get twisted, misspoken, etc. You'll be able to see this "in action" in future stories in this series, but essentially he can use the word "love" in absolutely any context except expressing his love for Aziraphale.
> 
> The next story will be September 28, and it's going to be a dark one! Three words: War in Heaven...
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments below! Thank you again!


End file.
